


keep yourself away from the cold

by WhimsicalSparky



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalSparky/pseuds/WhimsicalSparky
Summary: pizzicato moves on, one step at a time.— fairy dress/pizzicato (rinmiku)
Relationships: Fairy Dress/Pizzicato, Fraulein/Pizzicato (one-sided), Kagamine Rin/Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka/Hatsune Miku (one-sided)
Kudos: 14





	keep yourself away from the cold

**Author's Note:**

> i think im kinda rusty...

Pizzicato moves on, one step at a time.

For years she's been strangled by a red string she herself tied to someone who doesn't love her that way. Fraulein never meant to hurt Pizzicato, Fairy Dress knows. Platonic love is just this way.

Fairy Dress cracks her toes as her fingers fumble with the skirt of her dress. Their shoulders bump, their arms rub against each other. Pizzicato's breath is quite loud in the silent living room, accompanying Fairy Dress' unsteady heart.

"It's cold," Pizzicato sighs. A pause for blinking, and Fairy Dress nods. She doesn't need to strain her ears to hear Pizzicato's heartbeats, as soft as they are. This bothers her.

"Yeah," Fairy Dress replies belatedly.

It was cold when Fraulein revealed the truth of her feelings. An evening of winter, the sky a gloomy grey, and once Pizzicato returned to her apartment it started to snow. And Fairy Dress chews on her bottom lip, and quietly despairs over her inability to heal her wounds.

But Pizzicato turns and gives a small smile—sweet as she is. "You look worried, dear Fairy." She brushes a strand of hair away from Fairy Dress' eyes. "What is troubling you?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

It's nothing. It's just cold.


End file.
